Pokemon: Traveling though time
by ExplodingThunderstorm2099
Summary: Pokemon adventure


It was a Solid 8:00pm night our hero's are taking a Break at a late night Coffee Shop

Cilan was bored, really bored he Awaited for his coffee when it had finally arrived it made his 'hunger bar' go up but that 'hit the spot' too "ugh i feel- i feel like" he groaned "feel like what?" Iris asked "like i'm Losing energy" "maybe i just need some fresh air" as of said that Cilan walked out and then Bolted when none of them could see his back

"i'll go After him" Xica demanded "my Night vision is Better than the rest of us" and that she flew off

With Cilan

8:30 (northern Mobius time Zone)

Cilan ran into what had seemed to be a Park, Jumping onto a Strong high tree branch he immediately though someone special to him. The was some-sort of Scratching behind him "Eevee" it said "you're an Eevee" he said "you're so cute" "Eevee" it replied " am I just too different from them?" he asked "you are not, in fact I feel you are just like me" Eevee answered "you must be a trainers Pokémon" he grumbled "I'm not. I was once but I left my trainer" Said Eevee "you mean you got lost right?" Cilan corrected "no" It nodded "my Trainer mistreated me, always putting me into fights with Opponents like Steelix. I left my Trainer yesterday" "umm that's how you train" he answered "MORON! I ONLY JUST HATCHED ON MONDAY!" the Eevee Yelled. Cilan looked at the Eevee and said "ookayyyy?"

"Heyy Dent!" Xica (Onmyō) Cried "its dat' Damn Teenage dragon "heh yeah" the Eevee replied

Chapter 2 to find the Stadium!

Ash, Skyrim, Iris and Cilan are off to find the Mobius region 'Coordinator Colosseum' "So Sky? What's the Coordinator Colosseum Again" Iris asked "it a Place where Pokémon Coordinators go to get their ribbons" Answered Sky "so are you going?" questioned Ash "yea! This 4th class Coordinator it going to RAISE THE ROOF!" Sky Yelled; As Xica and Cilan gave him a 'heh' Kinda Smile

"COME-ON THIS IS TAKING FOREVAH!" Scratched Ash "Pikachu" Said Pikachu "Espeon Es" Espeon teased "Pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu reacted "this is one of the Biggest cities on the Planet" Cilan Corrected holding up his Guinness world records Book (2013 version). Ash groaned really loud so did Pikachu just then Sky's nose twitched "can you smell that?" he asked "yeah it's sorta a 'Salty smell" Iris answered "wait a sec did you just say 'salty'" Ash reacted "well it must be some-sort of beach" Cilan smiled and sorta giggled but of course Ash's Stomach grumbled. "Man I could use some food" he said "ASH YOU ATE 10 MINUTES AGO!" Iris complained "well that '10 minutes' is like forever to me" he cried; Sky's eyes shot forward "pika?" said Pikachu "pika pika! Pika chu chu!" Yelled Pikachu "hey buddy what ya see" Said ash with a really puzzled face "I think I see it" iris cried "axew ax" Axew cried "whoa cool a beach" Ash yelled "well" said Millo (Cilan) "let's have fun in the sun!"

Chapter 3 Beach heaven and City hell

The Beach was a Blast for our heroes! Fresh air blue skies and the hot sun "hey Cilan!" Sky called "I challenge you to a race across the city including the beach" he challenge "how do I get around the city" Cilan asked "on our air boards of course! What else" Sky replied "you two be careful" said Onmyō (Xica) looking at the two teenagers "We will 'mom'" Sukairimu (Skyrim 'Sky') Joked "Onmyō you're not their Mother" Ash complained as Xica lay back in her beach chair wearing her black sunglasses "I know Satoshi, I'm 18 remember." She replied sending in glaceon (Glace-e-on) "No-no" iris cried "not an Ice type" "Glaceon glace! Glaceon" She cheered jumping on iris and Licking her face "huh? Glaceon" Ash said holding his Pokedex up "Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles." It told Ash "Eevee?" he said "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving" Again it told him

At the race

"Hey Sky you're a Looser!" Cilan teased "As if!" he said "at least I'm not a… a Girl!" Cilan Sped off "hey that's not fair! I'm a Cross dresser" Sky yelled "what? I can't hear you Sunny boy Jim" Cilan yelled back

Dodging skyscrapers and smoke clouds, Cilan and Sky raced neck to neck around the massive city of Moubotroplis. "So where's the Finish Line?" Cilan Asked "Just ahead" Sky answered "cool!" said Cilan. It was about 15 to twenty Meter Neck to Neck battle for First, Cilan had managed to get into first by a Few Meters

Suddenly Cilan had somehow collapsed in mid Air; All the Sky could hear was a cry for help but he quickly realized who that voice belonged to "CILAN!" he shouted only cause' the only words he could hear were 'S-Sukairimu' Skyrim's Heart was beating tensely his Body was shaking as if he got licked by a Haunter (Haunter's OFFICAL Pokedex (Poke-dex) entree is About this: If you or a Pokémon get Licked by a Haunter, you will shake until you die (I AM NOT JOKING GO AND SEE TheJwittz's Weird or Creepy Pokedex Entree's it tells you all about it!) and caught Cilan "I need to get Xica here and fast or else my Air board is gonna run out." He though "but witch Pokémon to use….. That's it!" Sky quickly made a Landing on a Skyscraper and unhooked a Park Ball from Cilan's Belt "Go Snimin (Sni-min), Sky form" He yelled "Snimin Snimin" he said (yes Cilan's Snimin is a BOY). Sky was Lucky that Snimin Listened to him "Snimin go find Xica and Make shure she follows you back here okay!?" he Asked; Snimin looked Proud and flew off, by the time he got there Xica was leaving "Miiiiinnnnnn!" He cried "what is it Snimin?" asked Xica "Snimin Sni min min min!" said Snimin "Okay" Xica answered as she changed to her Normal form and flew off next to Snimin

When they got there

"Hey Cilan, come 'on buddy get up" it was the only words that Snimin could hear and understand "no Just even something to let me know that you're okay" "Just anything" even More words and the same voice; they both knew who the voice belonged to "SKY!" Xica shouted Dashing in "what Happened" "I honestly don't know, I didn't see him but all I heard was 'Sky! Help!'" He answered Xica Picked up Cilans wrist and though for a Moment, "could time and Space really muck up the environment? Or is it Just a 'Wife's tale' to make Kids look after the Environment" now it made sense to her, here's how it worked: Just say Dialga and Palkia were fighting again (let's take the Mobius region for example) if they Disturb the King Umbreon (Um-bre-on) (Guardian of the Moon and the Undead), Queen Espeon (Es-pe-on) (Guardian of the Sun and physic),King Flareon (Fare-e-on) (Guardian of Fire), King Vaporeon (Vap-por-e-on) (Guardian of Water),Queen Leafon (Leaf-e-on) (Guardian of Grass) and Finally King Joleton (Jolt-e-on) (Guardian of Thunder) Then THEY will fight each other and that leaves (Spoilers) Cilan, Misty, brock, Jasmine, Shadow, Nalic, Silver and Sky with their own Issues to deal with it, Consider the fact that they All have something got to do with Some sort of Myth but that's for another day, Point is that their world will be destroyed

Xica had dropped Cilan's wrist carefully on the ground "now this coming together, but it's not the final Piece of the Puzzle" she said "I need some more answers". Cilan eye's started to Open, but in his case; they were hard and heavy "G-guys" "where am I?" he asked "I had to call off the race, you fainted I also had to land" Sky answered with a really worried look "how long was I gone for? Where's Ash and Iris?" Questioned Cilan "I told them to go the Pokémon centre and wait for me" said Xica "you were gone for half an hour – Well 30 Minutes" Sky said as Xica helped Cilan up "how are supposed to get down?" Cilan asked "With these two" Sky answered and held up two Eeveelution (Eevee-lution) Balls "let's do this!" he Sorta yelled throwing them "Espeon? Espeon Es!" "Joleton jolt Jolt" they cried, As Espeon Jumped on Joelton's back and they Jumped down (Espeon MAKES sure that Joleton Lands on his Feet (paws) "Use Psychic" Sky yelled "esssssss" she said

Chapter 4 Time Travelling Nonsense

Cilan, Xica, Iris, Ash and Sky were staying at a Hotel while their Visit in Moubotroplis it was about 8:30 at night and they were getting ready for bed "Guys I know this sounds crazy. But I wanna go back in time" Xica admitted "Xica… are you sure about this? I mean it does break the laws of Psychics" Ash asked "but I need answers, and I don't want to do it alone" She cried. The Gleam in her eyes made it impossible to not say "if we have to" Sky groaned "we'll leave in the morning"

Everybody was up ("wow Sky GOT UP for once" ~ Xica) Ash was so Pumped and Excited that he could almost burst; but Xica kept trying to wake up Cilan "I don't think he'll wake up at this rate" Iris sadly admitted "could he be getting weaker and weaker" Xica thought she had a frustrated face "Xica there's no Point o-"Ash got interrupted "Ash…." She said "haven't you heard the Saying 'never leave a friend behind'?" she asked "of course not he doesn't listen" Cilan Answered and kept on trying to get attention before anyone noticed – well Except Sky "hey Xica you do realize that –"Sky got interrupted by this "cause' I am the Most Handsomest, Charming and Smartest Guy in the world" Cilan commented "well I WAS going to say that Cilan's awake" Sky Answered "really, cool! Then what are we waiting for" she said running off

"And how are we supposed to Even Get there!" Ash Complained, "Xica Portal Generator!" Sky called "diiiallllgaaaaa!" she cried, it was a Greenish – bluish Portal appeared "whoa, dat some portal" said Ash "come-one Ash" Iris cried dragging him into it the other have already gone in" Ash looked around she wasn't joking "Sinnoh region memories" they heard "that's Cilan" they yelled. It was quiet an awkward moment for Ash and Iris as Xica Dragged them two "your wrecking my Hair your wrecking my Hair" Iris yelled "good for you" Xica groaned

"Okay so where are we heading to?" Asked Sky "It's just on top of that tower "ON TOP OF THAT" Ash yelled "yea" Xica responded "just a few 100 meters more" "UGHH!" ash Groaned

After 1 hour and 30 minutes of walking up a staircase Another Portal Showed up except it had all the colours of the Rainbow but you hardly see them since there was a Blinding white light shining "do we have to go through that Portal?" Ash Asked "Yea it feels like a 'Gut feeling' to me" Cilan Answered "I just hope we don't get lost" Ash Mumbled "We'll be fine Ash" said Sky as he Jumped into the Portal

Chapter 5 Good-bye Future, Hello Past

Ash and Friends walked Around what had seemed to be the Past "so wait, your Telling me that this is Mobius in the Past" Ash Stopped "not Just Mobius young Chap" a Man had Laid his Hand on Ash's Shoulder; Giving Ash a quite the Fright "this is the Kanto region" the man Said, he looked about 24 years old "How come there's no Pokémon?" Ash asked "this is a stage of our world when Arceus didn't create the Pokémon yet, Except for Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Anthony I am the First Grass and Air type" Anthony Explained "grass and Air type?... Wait a Minute of course! Cilan's the grass and Air type" Iris thought "my Name is Ash and this is my Best buddy Pikachu I'm the Normal type" Ash Greeted "Pika Pika chu!" Pikachu Cheered "I'm Iris I'm the dragon type and this is Axew" Iris also Greeted "I'm Skyrim but call me Sky. and I'm the Electric and Speed Type that's MY Xica" Sky said Pointing the Teenage dragon "one of the last is me ,Cilan Grass and Air type" said Cilan "and I'm Xica the Magic type, Nice to meet 'ya Anthony" Xica had Also greeted "Cool! A Magic type" he cried, he also had a British Accent so he must be British "Sorry! I get really carried away". Anthony Looked into the Distance "follow me" he yelled. Sukai ran off "welp he Skipped time" Ash said

"Just so ya know" he added, Cilan obviously face palmed and Looked at Xica "yeah, yeah I'm going" she Flew off "I hate Sky sometimes" Cilan complained "yew yew….."Said Axew. Espeon comes out of her Eeveelution's Ball "do you have to" Cilan Groaned "espeon es espeon" she Yelled Pointing to where Sky and ran "She saying we have to follow her" Ash answered "right" they ran off finding Sky and a big problem. "Well, All I can say that both of you are Stupid!" Anthony Grumbled "Who are these People?!" "Why are they here?!" a young man shouted, Cilan and Xica gave Iris a Look and they all Smirked "what Kid. Surely you would Ask Nicely not scream!" Iris Complained "its Punch line time!" whispered to Iris giving her a high five "its okay Iris" Anthony said " Pika Chu Pika Pika! " Pikachu Pointed "hey what's buddy?" Ash Asked " Pikachu! " Pikachu Kept Pointing at a Shadow "lets go find out!" Ash ran where Pikachu kept yelling " "that means we gotta go to" Iris said. they ran to where Ash was and saw "good lord!" Cilan said "it's - It's" "yea i know Arceus? Crazy right?" Anthony joked "hey Anth did you forget to have your tea time?" they All heard and Anthony really got 'cut' "oh shut up Rex you dirty moron" Anthony jumped and white wing's appeared and gave Rex a big punch-to-the-face "don't say Anything again" Anthony flew down and looked at them but they all had shocked face "yeah I get it!" he said and walked over to Arceus "Sermin Sermin Sermin Sermin?" Anthony "no I don't really understand you? Are you lacking Pokémon classes?" Arceus joked "min min" Cilan said giving a mixed emotions face "Pika Pika chu chu chu" Xica explained why they were in the past and what had happened earlier "I see now.. But you can't!" Arceus sorrily cried "if people come here time and space will be destroyed, not just that think of your own safety Xica! People will try and get you to use your powers, so it's best to keep the past and you in the safe part of time and space" Arceus explained; it made clear sense to all of them (except Anthony) Xica yawned quietly. Cilan whispered to her "tiered huh? We'll get some rest soon" he Scratched under her chin and smiled "thank you Arceus" Anthony was pleased "come-on, I live in the forest!" Anthony Jumped and Showed another two people "Meet Ian and Tanika" "Ian is the Electric and speed while Tanika is the gravity type" Anthony Introduced "Hey Ian Take this" Sky said using Thunder bolt "now I get it I'll race ya' " he said, Cilan changed form "Heyyy Negashipping!" he cried "WHAT!" Ash and Iris Yelled "you're an A-a-a-angel" Ash Stared "No I'm not, I'm in Sky form!" Cilan Answered. " get ash and Iris In the air" Anthony whispered to Tanika as she lifted up ash and iris using her powers and Sky and Ian were already gone "CHAOS! CONTROL!" Anthony yelled holding up a chaos emerald

"Some awesome teleportation system Anth!" Ian complimented "heh thanks but it's in the veins" "too bad none of the 'Children of the future' heard that" Anthony cried. Cilan was sound asleep in a tree with Xica right next to him so were ash Sky and iris "Ian how was the race?" Asked Anthony "draw!" Ian replied quickly

A loud thrash came across it wasn't wind it was the sound of destruction "C-C-Cilan what's that?" Xica questioned she looked very scared "whatever it is, I'll protect you no matter what!" Cilan answered jumping off the branch and Xica landing on his shoulder he was wearing a pair of sunglasses he took' em off and putted them in his jeans

A shadowy figure looked straight ahead at Cilan. it gave him goosebumps and the creeps, the earth 'shifted' below his feet causing Xica to fall off, the ground broke causing Cilan to fall meters into the unknown, two dark green vines wrapped around his waist and pulled him up "thanks Snimin" he said "Snimin? Who you Callin' Snimin?" Anthony joked. Cilan was brought up to the surface

Chapter 6 the devil strikes

"So what happened last night?" Iris asked biting into another orange piece "a mini earthquake happened I fell into it" Cilan answered taking a big bite out of his apple "meh Apples are okay, but I like Banana's better" Xica shrugged. That figure that Cilan saw last night was there "don't you wanna come and play with me precious child?" It smirked they all heard it, "Anthony! Don't even think About it" Tanika demanded "see one of my toys!" It yelled raising its hand up revealing a Pokemon "Giratina!" Cilan confirmed "Onmyõ got get Alpha!" Cilan demanded. Xica flew off "hey Cilan! Wanna show Anth how we future people do it!" Sky asked "yea...how we do it" he answered, Cilan flew up pretty fast and used Ariel ace on girrarina

Xica had came back with Arceus right behind her "so who wants to battle?" She smirked "Xy!" Cilan was relived "Sky! Cilan! Iris!" She yelled "getta hold of you're selves" Xica changed form "I'm stunned Cilan! How on Moubious can she do that?" Anthony Shockley said "it's one of the awesome mysteries of my Xica" He replied "focus your energy Xica..." Arceus said "and let it out in one!" "i ARE-ARE- ARCEUS! /i" Xica screeched letting off a massive amount of energy. Cilan flew up "are you okay?" He asked "thanks but I'm fine" Xica answered she leaned against his shoulder

"Hello Arceus, we have met before? Haven't we?" It asked Arceus growled "Black Demon..." Anthony had seen Black Demon before "oh Cilan, I'm so lonely Won't you Join me?" He gave the teen a creepy smile, now Cilan remembered why he was scared of him "th-those words were the words of death" Cilan shook his eyes widened in fear he moved back slowly "l-l-l-l-l-l-lavender town, the white hand, the undead" Cilan turned around shaking in terrible fear "I don't get it" Ash and the others were confused "Black devil in the myths was the guardian of the underworld once, but when it got replaced with Arceus it started to attack the world and set horrible disasters to our place, Buried Alive was a thing supposed to represent the one who have died but instead It hungered on flesh of the living human" Xica explained "so what's that got to do with Cilan?" Iris asked "all I can say is that, Cilan was already afraid of it then became terrified and never saw the bright light of hope at the end of the road... In this case" Xica answered "but what does he mean by the 'word of death'" Xica sighed "in the first Pokemon games, There was this glitch when you beat Buried Alive it tells you 'mmmm fresh meat'" Sky added "CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS ALREADY TERRIFYING ENOUGH FOR ME!" Cilan screeched he couldn't handle it, his body was shaking to death "ugh! This can't be happening!" He cried. Cilan latched on to the sleeves of his T-shirt, black demon smirked "project C.I.L.A.N. in my grasp" he said under his breath

"Wow some morning" Iris said "hey I haven't see Cilan anywhere? Have you guys" questioned Ash "no sorry Ash" Anthony told him "hey guys Xica's gone too" Sky added..."hey Cilan are you telling me the honest truth?" asked Xica "we'll yea I guess, what do you mean by that?" Cilan looked a bit worried "I mean when you say stuff about your past, is it the honest truth?" Cilan felt weary and light headed, he fell a bit, but shut his eyes "CILAN!" Xica screamed

Cilan had woken up "sorry for scaring you like that Xica" he was just relieved that she was okay "it's okay Cilan, please don't do anything-" Xica paused ".….….….….….….….….…" Cilan said nothing electric sparks shoot out. His eyes shot back open "this is what THE HUMANS DID TO ME!" he yelled, except his voice sounded robotic? Xica looked confused "I'LL SEEK MY VENGEANCE, ON PATHETIC HUMANS!"

"Cilan! this isn't good" Sky bolted off "Sky wait up!" Cried Ian he ran off "Arceus!? What's going on" Anthony asked "that's the other part of Cilan" Arceus answered

A black ball reaches in about 10 meters of Cilan "wanna play huh?" He smirked "come and get me" Cilan jumped onto a hill. He looked very strange. to Xica's understanding a metal plate appeared on Cilan, "could Cilan be a robot" Xica thought; just then Sky and Ian appeared "is that Cilan?" Ian asked "yea that's him alright" Xica sighed "I guess it's up to him now" Xica slowly started to walk off "Hey! Xy! that isn't you. if this is the real you; you'd never give up believing that we have hope" Sky protested, he was right, Xica isn't like that at all. "Jolechu help us out!" Sky threw his Eeveelutions ball "i Joel - Joelchu /i" Jolechu cried "Come on out Raitine (Rai-tine)" Ian yelled, two thunder type Pokemon showed "Joelchu! thunder tackle" Sky demanded "Raitine Electro ball" Ian called

the two electric type Pokemon Charged and Rammed themselves into the Enemy, sending black demon 450 metres away "is this it?" Cilan thought the robotic plate came off of him and he fell a bit

Xica bolted to him she didn't recognize him at first; but she was calm and relieved "its great to be in your grasp again" she said smiled and hugged him .Cilan had a broken smile though "he'll come-ba-!" Cilan eyes shot open his mouth slightly open and his body fell to the ground revealing he'd had been stabbed in the back by a sword. Xica saw it all; the sword only ripped her clothes though "C-Cilan!" she shrieked " Onmyō.. Chōdo ni sunde" he whimpered "Dento... .. Sayōnara" she said waving her hand. Black demons Raven Eyes shot at Xica "Y-y-you-you! Stupid Idiot . you Assassinated my BEST FRIEND" Xica screamed in Pure Rage, her eyes now drooling in blood. the white area around her eyes turned black and her pupils turned from grey to blood red

Xica held her samurai sword. Sky ran to her as fast as possible; Ian bolted after his descendant, grabbing him but the arm. Sky turned around and kicked him off and made Ian smash into a tree 'back first'. "the air runners" Sky thought pressing a button and blasted off into the air "Sky..." Xica smiled; so did Sky "he's apart of us isn't he?" Sky questioned "he sure is" Xica replied "lets do this!" Sky demanded "yea! lets give these 'old farts' a taste of the modern world" said Xica

Sky and Xica closed their eyes 7 gems circled around them "lets finish this off!" Sky smiled "Super Sonic style" Sky and Xica looked at each other and commanded themselves "CHAOS!" Sky called "CONTROL!" Xica yelled giving off another blast of chaos energy.

Chapter 7 A Calming goodbye

it had been a few hours after Black demon and Cilan's Deaths "Sky..." Xica asked "what are we gonna do without Cilan?" "tough question. but all i know that he's with us still" Sky answered putting his arm around her shoulder "what happened?" Ash asked "Cilan was Assassinated.." Sky sighed "what does that mean?" Iris asked "brutally murdered" Ian answered "what do you mean 'Assassinated'? i'm still here!" Cilan laughed "once black demon is defeated all the 'yin' dead come back. i forgot to tell you that" Arceus said. Tears of Joy ran down Sky and Xica's eyes "You're back!" they Shouted Hugging him; Cilan gave them a Crooked smile

"goodbye Cilan, Iris, Xica, Skyrim and Ash" Anthony waved before letting them go into the portal "Bye!" Ash and Iris said "Sayōnara!" Cilan, Xica and Sky cried "i Jolechuuuuuuu /i" Jolechu yelled. so did Pikachu and Axew

"I wonder why Anthony didn't speak british?" Questioned Sky "he probably knows that Ash and Iris wouldn't get it" Cilan answered. they landed in their time "Hey! the Coordinator Colosseum; I found it!" Sky cried "you mean Anthony found it" Cilan made a 'just about to laugh' Smile

This concludes our Adventure with Ash and friends in this time, tune in next time for Sky's 4th Moubious ribbon!


End file.
